Smallville: The Journals of Jor-El
by Charlie Edwards
Summary: Jor-El of Krypton finds himself on Earth looking for a Mirror Duplicate of the Father of Major Zod on Earth and He meets some interesting people who are the ancestors of Lana Lang, Jonathan Kent and Wilton Knight


_Smallville: Journals of Jor-El_

 _(This Story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is ©2001-2011 the CW Network & DC Entertainment. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment. All other characters are mine)_

 _Chapter 1: Terra_

Jor-El glanced into the holographic rear view as the shuttle crafts were in pursuit. He had just violated Kryptonian law to steal a shuttle to go to a planet the council had called Terra. He remembered the last few days.

 _Krypton: Jor-El's chambers. He was working on a program to make Kelor more available on Krypton's fleet of shuttles, when his scanner detected an anomaly on a faraway planet. He had discovered a DNA that matched Ephraim Zod, but it wasn't an exact match. He had heard his wife-to-be, Lara Lor-Van. The Council had approved their marriage but were hesitant when Jor-El's friend Commander Ephraim Zod had wanted to officiate the wedding. But Zara had denied it after hearing of a recent uprising in the northwest city of Kandor._

" _This is amazing, Lara," the 20-year old scientist said. Lara glanced at the scan Kelor had taken of a planet called Terra in a solar system orbited by a yellow star._

" _The Council will discover this anomaly and discourage you from pursuing it," Lara said gently._

" _Then I will go on my own," Jr-El said sadly. He had gone into the shuttle bay of Krypton city and taken an access crystal for one of the shuttles. He had downloaded Keelex to the shuttle computers and had taken off aiming for the coordinates Keelex had given him._

"Keelex give the time/space of the 3rd planet orbiting the star we call Sol," Jor-El asked the AI.

" _1915 and Terra is mixed in some global conflict. Where would you like to land?"_ Keelex said.

"Where is the DNA deviation coming from," Joe-El inquired.

" _North American continent, sir,"_ Keelex said.

"Land the shuttle and activate cloaking mode to match the air so the shuttle will be invisible. Is the palm communicator active?" Joe-El asked. Keelex gave an affirmative response. He grabbed one and proceeded out.

 _Smallville, Kansas:_ the cool air brushed against Jor-El's face as he remembered sending a satellite to scan everything about this planet, from its varied religions to its different cultures and governments which ruled it. The Terrans called the planet _Earth_ and were now engulfed in a global war, and the town of Smallville was tasked with sending steel to the _allies_ as this war was ongoing, yet had not yet included the _United States._

He saw people hurry their homes as the local time was 10pm. He saw a shop open and its light on. It was a clothing shop. He entered the store. A young woman came from a back room.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked.

"I come from a town far away and I'm in need of clothing as my own clothing would garner unwarranted attention," Jor-El said. He found the female attractive and she smiled at him.

"Sure, what can I get you, Mr.?" She said.

"Joe. Joe Walker," he said remembering a name from a scan from years ago, of an African male.

"I've got a very nice suit here that you can buy for $50," she said. He shook his head.

"I have no…currency as you call it," he said. She looked straight at him and then noticed the symbol on his Robe which was the letter S.

"sorry but I need money for you to buy this suit," she said. They then heard an older woman's voice come from the back room.

"Sarah what's going on out there," spoke the woman.

"A gentleman wants a suit but he has no money," Sarah Lang said. The girl's mother came out to see the young well-built man in odd looking robes.

"What's your name young man," the elderly woman asked with a look of recognition.

"Joe Walker. I didn't exchange currencies when I came here," Joe-El said.

"Give the man the suit, Sarah. You'll have to excuse my daughter sir," Sandra Lang said.

"Thank You," Joe-El said giving the woman a curt bow.

"Where are you from?" Sandra asked staring at the house symbol on his robe.

"A place far from here," Jor-El said. "A planet with living crystals?" Sandra whispered. He looked at her in shock.

"How would you know?" He asked. She removed from her sweater pocket a purple colored crystal. The crystal scanned his face and a holographic video began to play.

"Jor-El of Krypton, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ephraim Zod from a parallel reality where Krypton still lives. My world is just like yours but mine is corrupted by a darkness that has filled my people. This corrupted my people's minds. I sought to escape it, and my shuttle warped away to this world but it was a different reality than the one I am accustomed to. I met a man from the United States of America residing in Russia. His name is Vladimir Knight and he detected one of Krypton's scout ships that crash landed 18,000 years ago, as the humans reckon time. I came here to ensure that the insanity that overtook my world doesn't consume Earth. This solar system also has a yellow star which grants us Kryptonians a denser strength and gifts that would make us a like God among these humans. Your journey has begun and we must meet for I have learned of Krypton's demise on this side and of a child of Krypton and Earth born here as well as your own Son," the holographic image of the Goatee bearing Kryptonian said.

"Where did you find this crystal?" Jor-El asked Sandra.

"Some friends who were teachers had gone on a mission trip to Moscow Russia, years ago, before this terrible war started and found this crystal in the mountains near Moscow city and brought it home as a souvenir as a reminder of her trip. The friend of mine rubbed on the crystal and was given specific instructions to give it to me. I was forewarned in a dream that I would meet you," Sandra said.

"Have you asked the crystal any questions about where it's user currently lives?" Jor-El asked. The woman shook her head no.

"You can do that?" She asked. He nodded his head yes.

"Where is Ephraim Zod?" Sandra asked. The Crystal lit up and then a holographic map lit up and the city of Central City about 5 hours away lit up.

"How do I get here," Jor-El asked. Sandra motioned for him to follow her. He saw the Model-T vehicle that she had saved money for.

"A horseless carriage?" Jor-El asked looking at it with curiosity. In the scan Jor-El's satellite had taken 100 years ago, had picked up a scan of humans riding in horse pulled carriages. Sandra began to crank the handle of the car. Jor-El stared at the crystal then stared at the car.

"This machine runs on a motor and fuel?" He asked. Sandra nodded. "Open up the engine," he said quietly. She motioned toward the cover near the crank. He opened it and looked at the engine. He installed the crystal. The motor roared to life. He then pulled out the two-way communicator.

"Keelex can you access the crystal I've installed in this machine?" Jor-El asked.

" _I can but it's a variation of the crystals that grow on Krypton. I will need to reconfigure it for access,"_ the AI voice said. It took a couple of minutes, then Jor-El installed the Crystal in the engine and engine lit up with power. "What did you do?" Sandra asked.

"The Crystal boosted the power of this primitive engine," Jor-El said. He climbed in then followed by Sandra. They then took off…

 _To Be Continued…_


End file.
